Umber
Umber is a small brown MudWing dragonet with pale amber eyes, one of the siblings of Clay, the youngest son of Cattail, and a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, attending in the Jade Winglet. In The Dragonet Prophecy, Umber had a small healing mud patch on his snout. He is mentioned in The Dark Secret to be the most observant of the siblings. Biography Pre-Series Umber was hatched along with Reed, Sora, Pheasant, Crane, and Marsh. Due to Clay being sold to the Talons of Peace for two or more cows, they were raised with Reed as their Bigwings instead. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Years later, Clay made his way back to the Mud Kingdom. Umber was the first sibling to encounter Clay, and he was lying in a mud puddle when Clay walked past and waved at him. The others soon found Clay, and were overjoyed to see him. They helped Clay make peace with himself and, despite protests, let Clay go. The Dark Secret In the prologue, Umber and his siblings fought off some attacking IceWings. Clay's siblings all appear to hate the war, therefore they debated joining the Talons of Peace. In the Dark Secret Umber was known as not liking the war and the most timid of them all. The Brightest Night He and his siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. Umber hugs Clay when the group realizes his presence. He is reluctant to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings. In the epilogue, Clay says that he would love to have Umber and his siblings be students at the Jade Mountain school. Clay also said that Umber's history wasn't good. Moon Rising Umber was in the Jade Winglet at the Jade Mountain Academy. He was clawmates with Turtle. He is shown thinking that Qibli is good-looking, and also shown wishing the SandWing was his destiny. When he found out that his sister, Sora set the bomb in the history cave, he was not angry with her and flew away to protect her until they got back to Reed and Pheasant. It is unknown if he will be in any more books. Trivia * Umber left behind two siblings when he came to Jade Mountain Academy. * Umber is a type of earth pigment that contains iron oxide and manganese oxide. * He is the most observant and thoughtful of his siblings according to The Dark Secret. * There is some debate over whether or not Umber is gay, due to minor evidence from his thoughts that support both opinions. However, it is unconfirmed. Quotes ''"I hate this war, I don't understand what we're even fighting for. Who cares who the SandWing Queen is? I've never met Burn and I don't want to. Why am I fighting an IceWing over a throne that has nothing to do with either of us?" "When do we eat? Just kidding. Pretending to be Clay." "Sora, it's okay. I love you anyway." ''I wish he were my destiny. ''(Mind-read by Moonwatcher) Gallery Mud.jpg Muddy.JPG Umbliisotp.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png umqib.png Uminter.png Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:Clay's Family Category:Jade Winglet Category:Controversy